fenrir_dd_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elomir
In the year of 4460 Elomir was born. Raised by farmers he lived a happy childhood this is until they came, the Nine Swords came and hit like a storm his entire villages struck as if by lightning a brutal and deadly attack no survivors were supposed to be left. This was a message, the Swords are here and will rise to power, all must fear and obey them. Upon leaving all that was left was everyone Elomir ever knew beheaded and with their heads on sticks. At the age of 8 he started to wander through the lands and made a promise he decided that no one would ever suffer like he did, he wanted to protect the world of Oerth against the Nine and agains the ever growing Empire Of Iuz. He begged on the streets and all the money he got was for sword training eating whatever the monks of Pelor gave him and training for hours he almost collapsed several times but he grew strong as if guided by Pelor himself. Through will alone he reached the ranks of Radiant Servant, and of course met more like him then he told them about his dream to fight for Pelor and let no other human suffer like he did. Such was his devotion that he convinced a small party to go with him and together they met the Knights Of The Watch this was when they saw them the armies of the Nine marching through Bissel's Pass a battle like no other raged there but the Knights were victorious and made the armies of The Nine retreat, only to be faced on the morning after by no others then the elite legions of Valahar, once again they stood their ground, but then it all ended for Valahar himself appeared and destroyed all that remained of the Knights Of The Watch. Only this time there were several survivors and not only Elomir who for the first time lost his temper screaming for justice, and asking all the others around him "what do you fight for? Yourselves, the country, the gods or the people? For if for any of these causes you fight today you lost! Today we lost! For lack of bravery, for lack of commitment, for lack of devotion!? No for all that we have for we fought the Hells and we stand, but we stand devided! Those who really want to fight, those who want to protect raise your sword, for the gods, for the country for your families! Rise for the Flaeness! Be its protectors, for war has came to us and if needed in war we Will die but the Flaeness stands protected from now on!" And on that Battlefield the Protectors Of The Flaeness were born, later that day they received the news from Keoland saying it had fallen to the Nine. Since that day an alliance was forged the Knights Of The Watch would receive recruits from the Protectors who in exchange would dwell in Greyhawk and fight to protect the northern and eastern lands. Elomir never saw his desire of removing the Nine from the Flaeness achieved for he died in the year of 4536 at the age of 86. However he did name someone to be his follower, Sorendul father of Kerendell was nominated by Elomir and he in turn nominated his own son Kerendell who should be the current leader of the order on the year of 4655.